Confliction
by foreverandeveralone
Summary: The President of the Fujimine Group, wanting his grandson, Kudo Shinichi, to agree to inherit his patrimony, has to use his final tool, assistant Kuroba Kaito. However, the two men had an extremely memorable first meeting. No matter how many masks they try to wear, they eventually can't hide their feelings. What will happen between them?
1. Chapter 1

_**MUST READ.**_

_**First of all, I just want to announce that this story is originally not mine. The plot belongs to another author (with original characters, of course). However, I've been obsessed with it for a very long time and I find it so amazing, which is the reason why I decided to rewrite it into English and alter the character to post it here, in order to introduce it to readers from different regions.**_

_**If many of you have already read the original story and disapprove of my action, just review and tell me and I will remove the story from FanFiction immediately. But if you haven't read it yet and find it interesting too, then I will continue this.**_

_**Hope to receive support from all of you.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Time Square, teenagers with all different kinds of hair colors skateboarding through the crowds of walking people, lights and signs everywhere as if to confuse people and make them dizzy.

Kuroba Kaito walks inattentively on the pavement. How long since the last time he was this free? Soon to forget how much he likes this feeling of loneliness...

Wind soars through his black hair, making it even more wild than it already is. His clothes swinging back and forth as he laughs to himself. "I must look very weird", he thought.

However he is not a normal person, so it doesn't matter if he looks normal or not.

Half an hour ago, a girl called Aoko just proposed to him. Well, it's not his first time anyway. Funny though, get proposed by a woman. They're unlike him, always waiting for the result, but he...only cares about the process.

Women and loneliness, he never lacks.

His occupation is a little bit 'special', similar to some kind of 'terminator', simply he doesn't suit with marriage nor family. Actually it is not that he takes care of anybody himself, just indirectly creates some background, then punishes the opponents.

He is, the highest ranked assistant of the Fujimine group.

His boss can be considered as a person who is astute, extremely experienced and artful. He can take down any opponent with numerous tricks, making everyone afraid just thinking of going against him.

Kaito may only be an assistant, nevertheless his power is unexpectedly great. In only 3 short years, Kuroba Kaito, from a top Harvard student has become a CEO of the Fujimine group, thanks to his keen intelligence and sharp instinct. To him, to set the Thames on fire, when everyone else feels stressed and nervous, he feels calm and delighted.

However, there are dull moments, like today.

Just walking alone, trying to make this bored feeling to go away. A beautiful girls just walks by, he smirks and lets it go. However when some call boys audaciously approached him, he fiercely pushed them away.

Despicable.

Suddenly his cell phone rings. Realizing he forgot to turn it off, he reluctantly answered.

- Kuroba Kaito speaking, who's that?

- My name is Annabelle. The president asked you to come to the meeting room on the 17th floor at 9 o'clock, there's something important he wants to discuss with you.

This kind of boss is so annoying!

As a matter of fact, 'the Fujimine group' is not as innocent as it looks. More than half of its income comes from casinos and smuggling. However, due to close connection with many powerful politician, there's no weak spot in President Fujimine's effort in money laundering. Being his personal assistant, Kaito's importance is undoubtedly great.

Well, enough relaxing. It's time for him to return to the Fujimine headquarter. Which means...he's not himself anymore.

Fujimine is his boss. He pays Kaito what he needs, but that doesn't include what he truly wants.

He once told Kaito: "You shouldn't trust anyone, not anyone. However, you may trick a thousand people, but never lie to yourself, never betray your will. People's values are not the same. To become an employer or an employee, it is all decided by your own decisiveness and insight." That's the unchanged rule of the Fujimine group.

Honestly, Kaito has his own rules, he doesn't need anyone to give him advices. However, he respects him, and he never risks his life for someone he doesn't have respect for.

...

When the time comes Kaito has already stood in the meeting room. The President then walks in with a triumphant expression, followed by two other trustworthy assistant: Wataru Takagi and Ninzaburo Shiratori. Upon seeing Kaito, he says out loud:

- Kuroba Kaito, there's some trouble that cannot be solved without your help. This time I need you to go on a trip for me.

He rarely laughs happily like that, normally there are only two reasons: greatly elated, or to purposely catch his opponent off guard then finish them. Kaito feels that it is the second reason.

- Where?

- Tokyo, to keep an eye on someone for me. He's very successful now, which is why he is being paid much attention. I'm only afraid he's inexperienced, which might accounts for him being careless sometimes. I specially trust your evaluation, I need you to check if he is able to take over the Fujimine group.

Kaito is nervous. This is not a joke! Mr. Fujimine is more powerful as time goes by, he never thought he is thinking of retirement. Kaito understands this is top secret. The number of people fighting for that position is countless, nevertheless Fujimine wants to hand over his patrimony to a young person that he doesn't know very well himself.

If this is the truth, those old guys in the board of directors will not leave this alone. But if it is not...

...Kaito is slightly worried. He almost never worries, but this time he can sense danger.

Is this a trap? Maybe Fujimine is using this opportunity to take care of him. He never let anyone who knows too much secrets, who has too much evidence, exist. Kaito is worried that he doesn't have much time left.

However he managed to keep a straight face all the time, thanks to practice of Poker Face. He asked:

- Then, the person is...

- My maternal grandson, Kudo Shinichi.

In a moment, Kaito thinks he is relieved. Then he is taken aback.

Well, it's difficult to lead a comfortable life from now on.


	3. Chapter 3

With people who always live on the edge, money and girls don't come naturally, neither do respect nor admiration. Due to Fujimine's foxy trait, only use logic and never use emotion when talking to him. He never gives anyone a task based on pure relationship if that person doesn't have real competence, and even family members are no exception.

Kaito witnessed both his sons being kicked out of his company with his own eyes. They're left to make ends meet themselves without any subsidies.

And now he is talking about his maternal grandson. A person with a different family name can earn his respect. A person like that must be outstanding and excellent. And such an important task of evaluating this person is given to Kaito. Don't talk about bad luck… This is definitely huge luck!

Well, considered it's settled. Kaito can't back out now.

The President begins talking about his 'maternal grandson', his tone low:

- I've kept an eye on Kudo Shinichi for a long time, and he's extremely prominent. Wicked, assertive, just like my old self. It's not that I never helped him. The problem is he is really unstoppable. That's why I want him here, however, I'm a little not sure…

He suddenly stops. He seems pensive for a while, then continue:

- Actually I did contact him to discuss about this, but he's determined that he will not come to America. Ha, I never thought I would get rejected by somebody, which only makes me interested in him even more. Kaito, I need you to go there and monitor him. Don't let him get away from us completely. Tsk, I've never been such interested in a youngster like this.

Kaito is really surprised, the second time in just one day. Never before has the President praised anyone so highly.

- Does he actually agree to this? If he does, I'll go.

A person who cannot be controlled, how can he stand having a spy next to him? Nobody wants to.

- Of course he doesn't. He is extremely stubborn, however he's good in showing respect to elder people. He…ha, a bunch of people I sent to Tokyo last time, more than half went missing and the rest became his own employees. You see, do I have any choice other than you now?

- You're thinking too high of me, Mr. President. – Kaito reply calmly, however he's a little nervous on the inside. He knows that Fujimine still trusts him, however this mission is a difficult one. If he doesn't perform well…

- He must be interested in me as well. I asked to send some people to help him, there's no way he doesn't understand my purpose, right? Then I'll let him take over Fujimine group, could it be that he doesn't want to? I think it's not that Shinichi doesn't want Fujimine, it's just he doesn't want to compete with a bunch of old bastards. He has his own world now, his Kudo Group in Japan can be considered dominant. – He seems regretful and admiring.

So it seems that President Fujimine has feelings too, nevertheless he puts his feelings on a person who is good enough to earn his respect. But he's never a fool, he knows everything from the beginning: Kaito won't reject him, and Shinichi won't reject Kaito.

Well Kaito has to accept it, from the President's highest-ranked assistant to a petty little employee. And traveling with him are assistant Wataru Takagi and Ninzaburo Shiratori.

The journey is supposed to be direct, however they receive a request to stop by HongKong to take care of some business.

When they finally set foot on Tokyo, it is 10 days later.

Waiting for them at the airport are two eye-catching black Bentley, with two guards next to each of them. Another man, who seems polite in his suit, comes up and shakes Kaito's hands.

Kaito shakes back, introduce himself:

- Kaito Kuroba.

The person reply:

- My name is Hattori Heiji. I'm Kudo-san's assistant, nice to meet you.

Takagi and Shiratori also nodded their heads.

- I guess I'll take you to the Kudo manor then. Kudo-san is currently on a business trip to Russia, he told me to welcome Kuroba-san carefully.

Kaito patted on his shoulder comfortably:

- We're now colleagues, aren't we? Call me Kaito, it's ok.

In a blink of an eye, Kaito saw a glint of mischief in Araide's eyes. He thought to himself that this person must be dangerous. And he has to admit Shinichi Kudo is good. Who knows if he is really on a business trip or he just doesn't want to welcome them.

Kaito wonders to himself "What may come next?"


	4. Chapter 4

His feeling is correct, they are kept under surveillance in the manor for the next few days. Kudo's people monitor them strictly, they can't get away with anything. However, Kaito managed to keep his calm, waiting for what to come.

The staff of Kudo are always preventing them from trying to visit the Kudo Group headquarter.

Besides Hattori, Kudo Shinichi has another assistant, called Chiba. The guy seems nice and he appears to be opposed to the idea of monitoring the newcomers, however he can't just let them go out, so finally he spoke to Kaito, straightforward:

- Just wait for Kudo-sama to return, and your problems will be solved. All you have to do these days are just to relax and enjoy yourselves. No need to hurry.

Consider it as a warning to be patient.

Tonight is the second weekend night since Kaito came back to Japan, Hattori asked if he wants to come to the Kudo hotel (there's also a night club) to have some fun. He assures Kaito that he will like it. Kaito isn't actually interested in it. He doesn't have the habit of dissipating, however he considers this as investigation, to figure out what Kudo Shinichi thinks, then he will go back to New York.

Japanese atmosphere isn't suitable for him.

…

Beautiful and elegant girls come out one by one. Kaito and Hattori are seated at the VIP section as Araide started the conversation.

- Are you Hattori as well?

- My parents are Japanese. They migrated to America .

- I heard that you are a top graduate from Harvard University, that's something to be admired. – Hattori said with his usual calm tone.

Right that moment, a gorgeous woman walks in. She is indeed beautiful, perfect from head to toe. Kaito can't take his eyes off her, especially when she bears a striking resemblance to Aoko.

- Mouri-san, this is Kaito Kuroba from the Fujimine Group, who came here to help Kudo-sama. – Hattori introduces.

- Ah, I've heard of you for quite a while. My name is Ran Mouri. Shinichi told me yesterday that he is coming home, guess he won't be long. He emphasized on welcoming Kuroba-san carefully.

The way this young woman calls the President by his first name proves that she can't be a normal person, which, of course, is noted in Kaito's mind.

- You can just call me Kaito, it's ok.

- Well, ok then, Kaito. President Fujimine mentioned you quite often in front of us, meeting you is my pleasure. May I invite you a drink?

- Ah, of course – Kaito smiled as he takes the drink.

And he finishes his drink in just one go. After that, Ran stood up:

- I have some business I need to take care of. You guys just continue having fun, ok?

Then she smiled and left. Kaito still can't take his eyes off her as he notices that she really is similar to Aoko.

His thoughts are cut off by Hattori:

- She's not a normal woman. Extremely intelligent and decisive. All the men here, not many can outstand her.

Kaito's senses start to come back. He realizes that Hattori must think that he likes her, however he just smiles and let it go.

Hattori smiles back, then suddenly he seems like he just remembers something:

- Ah, I almost forgot. There's a masquerade on the 8th floor today. We should attend.

Kaito is also tired of sitting there in the club, so he just reply:

- Anything you say.

- Ok then. – Hattori turns to speak to the guards, then turns back to Kaito – We should go now, it's halfway through the ball.

And Kaito just follows Araide up to the 8th floor to attend the masquerade.

When they arrives at the hall, they are given a mask each, which covers half of each's face. Seems mysterious enough to just commit a murderer and run away without anyone realizing.

There's a number on the right edge of each mask and also an eye-catching introduction at the entrance: "The game of lucky numbers today will be very surprising!"

Kaito's posture immediately made him become the center of attention from almost all the girls in the room. They took turn to ask Kaito to dance, however, as not being skilled at waltz, he just chose a nice girl with average brown hair.

Suddenly, the music stopped. The lights all went out and darkness took over. Nevertheless, there's no sign of panic so Kaito thought this is a familiar part of the ball.

Seconds later, sounds of drums began to fill the air. People also started to talk and even laugh.

Then, suddenly, the drums stopped. Lights went on and focused on the middle of the stage. A beautiful MC was standing there, smiling brightly:

- Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome everybody to the masquerade today! Your attention please, because the most special and interesting part is coming up next! Everyone, the next part, "Just A Kiss"!

The lights all went back on as everything went back to normal.

- You all know the rules. No matter what the result is, you all have to participate. No denying, no running away. OK?

Everyone agrees enthusiastically. The atmosphere keeps getting more and more bustling. The large screen on the stage began to run and then stopped at two numbers: 17 and 81. Only seconds later a man and woman walked up the stage. In the loud cheerings, they slowly approached each other, then, just like long-time lovers, began to kiss passionately. They only parted until about 15 seconds later, when there was the sounds of the drum.

Kaito had realized the rule by then. The computer will select two random numbers and the two people with the numbers will come up the stage and kiss until they hear the sounds of the drum.

The next numbers were 19 and 33.

A person walked up the stage. Judging through the part of face that wasn't covered and the body, it's easy to make out that this is a well-off young man. The cheerings became louder and louder as people wondered who his partner is.

Completely uninterested, Kaito turned around to walk to the bar for a drink when suddenly, his dance partner tugged on his arm. She whispered quietly but hurriedly: "Hey, you're number 33."

Kaito was startled for a moment, then he lifted his hand to feel the number:

- Huh? No way, I'm a man.

- So you don't know the rule? No matter men or women, the chosen ones must kiss. Don't discourage them, or you'll be made to kiss without your mask.

And now Kaito is truly dumbstruck. Crap! Kiss? In front of a crowd? With another man?

Kaito was determined to leave but the girl already grabbed his shirt and yelled to the stage:

- Number 33 is here! He'll go up now!

Having no other choices, Kaito just glared at his dance parter, who just looked at him innocently. Then reluctantly, he walked towards the stage. He kept his head low for a second before he looked up again, Poker Face in place.

The other man was watching Kaito carefully. He seems interested as he was smirking, his eyes glowing with a beautiful azure color.

Kaito also feels interested as well. He studied his opponent carefully. The other has beautiful azure eyes compared to his own indigo. His hair is neat with a cowlick, as opposed to Kaito's wild hair. Both were wearing similar smirks as they face each other.

After studying each other carefully, both men seemed taken aback a little bit, as they felt…the striking similarities in their faces.

The MC began again:

- OMG! Two handsome people just sacrificed themselves with no regrets to come up here just to satisfy all of you, how incredible! Should we increase the time for extra 15 seconds, is it ok with you?

The cheers became louder and louder.

Knowing that there's no time to buy, Kaito and the other man slowly approached each other until they're face to face. The cheerings from the crowd was deafening.

And they made their moves at the same time. Kaito's hands shot up to grab the other's collar when he felt hands grabbing his shoulders. Lips crashed onto each others, checking at first before their mouths opened and their tongues began the battle of dominance. The battle was tough as both refused to let the other take over. After a while, they were both beginning to lose their breath, however they still hadn't heard the sounds of the drums so they kept on going.

Finally the sound was heard and almost immediately, the two men pushed the other away, smirking.

Kaito looked down on the ground, trying to catch his breath. When he looked up, the pair of azure orbs was focusing on him. Their eyes locked and suddenly, Kaito felt like he saw a glint of danger deep, deep down in those beautiful azure eyes


	5. Chapter 5

- WOW! This is the best kiss scene ever! Everybody, this is officially our new record! A constant kiss which lasted 50 seconds! Let's give it up for them with a thunderous applause! Does anybody want to see them unmasked? It'll be super HOT!

And the two of them did nothing but continue to stare at each other. 50 seconds of kissing another man until near suffocation just to entertain people, this must be the first time for both of them. Kaito made a note to himself not to tell Takagi and Shiratori.

And that's when he realized Araide was there as well.

Kaito turned around and walked down the stage, ignoring the MC and the other man's gaze on his back. He was a little embarrassed, to be honest, however his practiced Poker Face did a good job in preventing the blush from forming on his face as he walked down calmly like nothing had happened.

As he was heading towards the door, someone grabbed his shoulder.

- Kuroba-san, you're so cool!

And Kaito turned around to face no one other than Araide. He lowered his voice:

- No big deal, but don't chatter around about this.

Araide raised his hands up for defense:

- O...ok...I won't...tell...anyone...

And Kaito could only scowled at his effort of holding back his laughters. Then he just glared dangerously at him:

- You brought me here on purpose, didn't you?

- Of course not! My intention was for you to have some fun!

- Don't even think that I would buy it, it can't be a concidence! Who's that person?

- Who?

- And once again, don't think that I didn't notice.

- Ah, the one that shared the passionate kiss with you? - Araide was still laughing, but struggled to stop as he received a dangerous glare - I'll tell, I'll tell you.

And suddenly Kaito had an uncomfortable feeling, while Araide was trying to make a formal announcement:

- He is, the person you want to meet the most. See, an epic meeting!

- Shinichi Kudo?

- Yes, he just arrived in Tokyo this afternoon. Even Mouri-sama hasn't known that he has come back yet.

- But you know.

- Come on Kuroba-sama, be a little forgiving.

- Is your President's mental condition or sexual orientation normal? Did he really have to...

- Kuroba-san, don't insult Kudo-sama in front of me. It's only because hee's the type of guy who don't follow rules. And about his sexual orientation, don't worry, he's only interested in women, so don't worry about sexual harrassment.

And Kaito just shrugged and turned around to leave.

...

When Kaito drove back to the mansion, he had already found Takagi and Shiratori waiting for him in the living room.

- You guys know already?

Takagi nodded:

- We heard that you've met him.

- One hour ago. - Kaito avoided the 'details'.

- He just came by to say hello to us. He doesn't seem like a...simple guy.

- Of course, otherwise President Fujimine hadn't needed to send us here. - Thinking for a while, Kaito continued - Tomorrow I'll talk to him. I don't think we can't get into the Kudo headquarter.

He turned to his companion to see Takagi and Shiratori was staring at him. He flinched uncomfortably:

- Is there something wrong on my face.

Shiratori raised his eyebrow:

- You don't have a twin brother, do you?

Kaito was confused:  
- Of course I don't, but...why are you asking?

Takagi said:

- That Shinichi Kudo guy, he looks just like your clone. There are some differences, but not much. I think he could pass as your twin.

So his observation was right, Kaito thought. However, to find out that there is someone on this planet who looks just like him without any relation is not something normal.

Next morning, Kaito walked into the President's room and came face to face with Shinichi Kudo. Though already prepared, he couldn't help but being taken aback. A young face around his own age. His features were almost the same as him. Same height, same built. Neat hair with a cowlick, and especially those azure eyes made Kaito impossible to take his eyes off him.

As for Shinichi, well, to come face to face with his possible twin, without a mask, is a new experience. Wild hair and a pair of indigo orbs are the only things that can distinguish these two from each other.

They kept staring at each other for a while before Shinichi walked forward, smirking.

- We had 50 seconds of interaction, that's something, right? Now, if you have any request, just tell me. If I'm capable of, I'm sure I won't let you down. Hmm, I wonder what the old man wants. His strongest weapon has finally been revealed.

Kaito answered clearly:

- Let me join the directors' board.

Shinichi laughed:

- Those people sent here, nobody had such a difficult request. The directors' board, where business is discussed, don't you think it's a little too much?

Kaito continued to gaze at Shinichi:

- With your acceptance, I believe letting an outsider to join the directors' board isn't such a difficult task. And Araide, I believe he would want you to have another special assistant to share the responsibilities.

Catching Kaito off guard, Shinichi shot his hand up and grabbed his neck. Kaito looked at him sternly, then bended down to get away from Shinichi, however Shinichi continued to move forward as well.

Kaito smirked:

- What do you want?

Shinichi's eyes got a little darker:

- It's not what I want, but what you want. Kaito Kuroba, what do you have in exchange? If it's valuable, then consider we have a deal.

Kaito still looked calmly at him:

- So what do you want? My life?

- Nowadays, the most invaluable thing might be a human's life, however still need to consider whose life we're talking about. Your life...might be priceless.

- I don't get you.

Shinichi got closer, his head was almost located on Kaito's right shoulder. Kaito could take in the slight smell of soap.

As Kaito kept silent, Shinichi smirked and whispered into Kaito's ear:

- Sleep with me one night, and in exchange you're a member of the directors' board for a month.

Rolling his eyes, Kaito replied:

- Although this is low, but I can overlook your joke.

- What a pity, since I'm not as noble as you thought.

- Kudo, this is not necessary.

- I think it is. Cause right now, it's you who wants something from me. The game yesterday you could play, why not this? Or because you need the masks, and the audiences, to turn you on?

Kaito only smirked. Seeing his refusal to answering, Shinichi spoke up once again:

- If you have any better offer, I might consider. Or if you want to go back to America, if my grandfather really likes you, maybe he'll let you be his assistant again. But don't forget, Fujimine doesn't need the useless ones.

- Normally you don't lack people to play with, I think you only want to teach me a lesson. But if you use this same kind of despicable method to send the others away, maybe I'll have to see you in a different way, Kudo. However, you're mistaken this time. I'm not like them.

- How unlike? I also want to open my mind, I can't trust you due to your face only. And the others, I don't need to show up myself, don't belittle us like that. - Shinichi seemed to ignore Kaito's words, finally removed his hand from Kaito - I'll give you 3 hours to think it over, otherwise I can't give you another chance. Do it or get lost.

- I can assure you, you don't like another man in your bed.

- How do you know without a try? I really want to.

- Then there's no need for 3 hours. I can agree with you right now. If you think this is a good option, I have no objection.

Shinichi's eyes suddenly glowed with a little surprise. He was just trying to test Kaito as he had no intention of sleeping with another man, otherwise he would be the one to get into trouble, and he wouldn't do anything disadvantageous.

He hesitated for a while, turned around to walk to the windows, before finally giving an answer.

- If you have made your decision, come to room 305 at the Kudo hotel at 11p.m. I think...you don't need anyone to show you the way, do you?

- Fine.

Finish negotiating, Kaito turned around and left.

He made a bet, again. If he returned with the task unfinished, Fujimine would take care of him. Shinichi Kudo seemed to know his grandfather pretty well. They don't need useless people.

However he refused to believe Kudo is actually interested in men. If he dared, Kaito would gladly accept. Better than death anyway, what's the big deal?

He brought his hand up to ruffle his already messy hair. Fine, 305 then!


	6. Chapter 6

Leaving the Kudo headquarter, Kaito got in his car and started driving around. Still uncomfortable, he didn't notice his speed until the police sirens was heard. Just that moment, Takagi called.

- Kaito, what did you say to that Kudo guy? He agreed to let me and Shiratori... Araide just came to inform us, he even said that he let you join the directors' board. Why did he become so cooperative all of a sudden?

Kaito knew Takagi was a smart person, he understood that everything doesn't come easily. Not to mention that Kudo's attitude before made them hard to believe that he would compromise without any difficulties. Kaito was surprised himself to find out Shinichi agreed to their deal right after he left the building.

Kaito couldn't tell him the real story, so he made up another one:

- That Kudo guy, he gave me some difficult problems. Maybe the government has paid attention to them, so I think they want to use me as a sacrifice. Well, I think it's fair anyway.

- I see, I knew he couldn't be so generous. Kaito, you just let me handle this.

- Kudo only let me into the directors' board, besides, this is not a good thing to fight for, why take the risk? Just do your tasks well or we couldn't return to New York.

- I see. Just...be cautious.

- Tsk, I have some business I need to take care of tonight so don't wait on me. See you tomorrow.

- Ok, see ya.

Until 5 to 11, Kaito hadn't received a date-cancelling call (which he had been waiting for) so finally he still came. Standing in front of the door of room 305, Kaito eventually experienced the feeling of ambivalence for the first time.

At exactly 11 o'clock, he rang the bell. Welcome him was a grinning Kudo Shinichi.

He said lazily:

- You're right on time.

Shinichi was wearing a black bathrobe, his bare chest exposed, showing Kaito an average built but still muscled body.

He looked at Kaito once again then turned around to walk to the sofa and sat down, examining small hand gun he was holding in his hand. It wasn't for Kaito anyway.

For a long while, they just stood there. Shinichi didn't look at Kaito, and Kaito also refused to look at Shinichi.

Finally Shinichi spoke:

- You go and take a shower, I'll wait for you in the bedroom.

Kaito just stood silently, watching Shinichi walk into the bedroom, still holding the gun. He took a deep breath, then walked into the bathroom. He couldn't help but being amused, as a large area only used for taking baths.

Meanwhile Shinichi didn't stay in the bedroom. He opened the door to the balcony and went to stood outside. He just stood there until Kaito came out in his boxers and stood next to him, leaning half of him on the fence. Shinichi glanced at him, silently amused at the almost identical person standing next to him. Not only their faces, but their bodies were the same built as well.

The two of them just stood silently next to each other like that until an annoyed Kaito spoke:

- So eventually, what do you want in exchange of letting me join the directors' board?

Shinichi raised his eyebrow:

- I made thorough preparations to welcome you, didn't that Takagi guy tell you? Do you want more?

- Simply like that? - Kaito glared suspiciously at the man next to him.

- So how complicated do you want? Seems like you excel in complicating matters, don't you? - Shinichi walked into the room - Nice anyway, come in here, we will complicate things.

- Hey! - Kaito yelled at Shinichi - You basically don't want to talk to me. - Kaito followed him inside.

However, as Kaito just stepped into the room, Shinichi rushed towards him and pushed him to the wall. His elbow pressed against Kaito's chest, making Kaito grit his teeth.

- What does that old man want with me? You, his highest ranked assistant, was finally sent here, he wants to make me give up once and for all, doesn't he? Been with him for so long and you don't know how many dirty tricks he has? - Shinichi's tone was getting colder and colder - That old man, he doesn't lack those who are loyal to him, you're not the first and probably not the last. I'm not bothered by those who were sent before. I've always heard that Fujimine has one Kaito Kuroba who is extremely good and prideful and I've always believed that. I still believe when I saw you. Until this morning, that Kaito Kuroba who sacrificed himself just for the benefit of Fujimine made me unable to believe anymore! Your purpose can't be only to discover the true power of Kudo Group to report to that old man! Tell me the truth, then it won't be necessary for me to humiliate you, otherwise it won't be neat.

- At the moment, you won't believe in anything I say anyway. - Kaito looked into Shinichi's eyes, smirking.

- You may reconsider. This time it's not only 3 hours. I give you 30 days, consider my respect for that old man. If I find out you pull any suspicious actions, I think you know the consequences! Being between two fires feels good, doesn't it?

Shinichi pulled away, waving his finger in front of Kaito's face:

- Sacrifice your life for my grandfather, not many of them have a nice ending. Do you really think Lady Luck favors you? Ridiculous!

Kaito was smirking on the inside "Oh, you never know." He managed to keep a straight face:

- I...or all the others don't matter. To him, the only person who is worth these much effort, is you.

- That old man is a maniac, only stupid people like you will go crazy like him!

- Do you think it's hereditary?

- What? - Shinichi stared at Kaito coldly.

Kaito smirked at him:

- It's undeniable. His blood runs in you.

Shinichi's eyes turned sharp and cold just like knives, before he laughed, so hard that he had to sit down on the bed.

It took a while before Shinichi could speak:

- I know why you're extraordinary. You're not afraid of death.

Kaito grinned:

- You're wrong, if I'm not afraid of death then I wouldn't have come tonight. I have only one weak point, which is my unability to realize my opportunity. Kudo-san has cleared the way for me and I picked another one.

Certainly, but you seem to know yourself more than I thought. - Shinichi waved to Kaito - Come here, didn't you say you came here to sleep with me? Kuroba-san, the highest-ranked assistant, you won't swallow your words, will you?

Shinichi knew Kaito would never submit, but what came next was certainly not what he had expected.

Kaito, still smirking, walked towards Shinichi until he was right in front of him. Then he snapped his fingers. A puff of smoke appeared and cover both of them. When the smoke cleared, they were both naked. Seeing Shinichi's surprised look, Kaito's smirk grew bigger.

Kaito stooped down, raising his eyebrow:

- Well, Kudo-san, how do you want to play now?

It took Shinichi 3 seconds of speechlessness before he laughed:

- Well, Kaito Kuroba, you really surprised me sometimes.

Kaito pouted dramatically:

- That's how we are. We don't own our lives, used to being played by others.

Shinichi smirked dangerously:

- However sometimes you're too innocent. You really thought I wouldn't touch you.

Almost immediately, Shinichi's hands rose up and began caressing Kaito's thigh and finally came to a stop on his bottom, staying there for a while. Kaito still kept a straight face, curious as to how far his opponent would go.

Shinichi almost jumped to his feet. Two pairs of azure and indigo orbs just stared at each other fiercely. The atmosphere suddenly grew extremely hot.


	7. Chapter 7

Shinichi suddenly became hostile

"You think this is a movie? This is reality! No God, no fairytales, no action scenes for you to show off! You and your guys'd better resign to your fate. Don't count on me being gentle with you a second time!"

"This kind of threatening...if we were in a real movie, maybe it will acquire lots of fans. When I made a decision to come here, I didn't expect an easy life. This is not America, neither is Hollywood, I think I understand this better than you. Which is also the reason why I can assure you I know the situation very well myself."

"Good, Kaito Kuroba, now I really want to see if you're actually as tough as your tongue."

Shinichi slowly moved closer to Kaito. They stared at each other before suddenly, his lips covered Kaito's. His hand shot up to grab Kaito's neck as he sucked on Kaito's lips. His other hand caressed Kaito's back.

Kaito was slightly taken aback before he smirked into the kiss, then he opened his mouth. Almost immediately, Shinichi's tongue shot into the opened mouth, exploring and tasting. Kaito bit on Shinichi's tongue and lips gently until he can taste hot blood.

They kept on kissing, refusing to give up until both of them had to pull away due to lack of air. They were panting hard, their eyes never left each other.

"Well, this is...definitely..the best...exchange...I've...ever had..." - Shinichi fell onto the bed, panting hard while cleaning the blood on his lips, still staring at Kaito – "I never thought it would be so...stimulating."

Kaito was still panting as well, he didn't pay much attention to Shinichi, which is why he was caught off guard. Shinichi suddenly held out his hand to grab Kaito and pulled him onto the bed. The bed was at least 5 metres wide, pure black drap. In a blink of an eye, Shinichi rolled on top of Kaito.

"The new bait that old man sent here really is exciting."

Kaito glared at him.

"Get off."

"No. You have to do it with me, remember? You'd better relax, because I'm not responsible for what is going to happen to you." – Shinichi bent down, whispering in Kaito's ear – "To be honest, I'm not interested in men, but you already know that I would never take a loss. I agree to let you in my corporation, you have to serve me at least once, it would be fair anyway. Don't you think so?"

Without a single word, Kaito began to squirm. They were of equal strength, so after using all his strength, he managed to escape Shinichi's hold. Everything soon turned into a fight, punches and kicks, with each of them took remarkable injuries. Not too serious, but still remarkable, a few bruises on their bodies, Shinichi with one on his face as well. They soon came to a stop, only glaring at each other.

Kaito smirked.

"Well if this is the kind of serving you want, then fine, I can serve you until the sun goes up."

Shinichi groaned.

"Argh, damn you!"

Then he gestured towards the door.

"Get lost."  
Kaito's smirk was still in its place as he snapped his fingers once again. Smoke soon engulfed him and when it cleared, he was fully dressed, just like before. Shinichi just rose his eyebrow.

"Is it necessary that you do that all the time?"

Kaito turned around and grinned.

"What? You don't think it's…mysterious or something?"

Shinichi rolled his eyes.

"Child's play. I have figured out everything, why should I?"

It was Kaito's turn to be amused.

"Hmm? Detective?"

Shinichi smirked.

"Never out of work even if I go bankrupt, which is not going to happen anyway. Now get lost."

With a slight and quite dramatic bow, Kaito laughed and left the room.

.

The next morning, Kaito was stopped right outside the Kudo headquarters by a frightened Chiba.

"You…hit the President?"

Kaito sighed, wishing he hadn't punched Shinichi in the face. Seeing him being quiet, Chiba quickly explained.

"Well, I was at the hotel yesterday when I saw you leaving, so I guessed you had an appointment with Kudo-sama. Early in the morning I already saw he got a bruise on his face, and of course he didn't say anything about who did it. Well no one dare to touch him at the hotel, so I guess it must have been you."

Seemed logical.

Kaito grinned.

"Yeah I did it. What, planning to take revenge for him?"  
Chiba's facial expression got even confused.

"And Kudo-sama…doesn't take it into account! He even let you join the directors' board, it must have been a miracle!"

Kaito just laughed miserably.

"He did, actually. You don't know your own president's punches, not slighter than mine one bit."

"You're also hurt?" – Chiba raised his eyebrows, his eyes scanned Kaito from head to toe. His gaze seemed to make Kaito a little bit uncomfortable.

"You can't see, inner injuries. That's why I hit him in the face."

Leaving Chiba there with his mouth wide in surprise, Kaito walked into the building. Reaching his new office, spacious and comfortable, convenient as well. First he called Takagi and Shiratori, to inform them of the condition.

Soon after, his secretary, Sonoko, brought him a cup of coffee before giving him the recent plans and files of the Kudo group, some of them even included a number of classified information.

"All these files are ordered to be given to you by the President himself, to help you understand the Kudo group better, for example, in what area are we working at. All of the problems that have been decided by the directors' board or those waiting for solutions are all in here."

Sonoko spoke slowly and clearly before smiling a charming smile, making Kaito grin on the inside, considering the possibility of Shinichi using a "beauty trap".

"Okay, I'll get to it."

Sonoko then gracefully walked out, leaving Kaito alone in the room.

After half a day going through all the files, Kaito could see that those files were not completely useless. As many as three-fourths of them were real, making Kaito grin in amusement. He would never have thought that Kudo guy would be that risky, making it more difficult for Kaito to figure out Shinichi's plan.

The interior telephone line suddenly rang.

Kaito picked up, hearing a specially warm and pleasant voice.

"Kuroba-san, the special assistant, isn't he really professional?"

Dropping the files on the table, Kaito leaned backwards into the comfortable chair, calmly replied.

"Who am I to compare to you, Kudo-sama? Having worked hard for all night and still able to go to work on time, such a perfect example for the whole corporation."

Shinichi snorted.

"Flattery gets you no where. At least not with me."

Kaito grinned.

"In fact, it gets me everywhere. How do you think I made it to this position? And how can you be so sure that it doesn't work on you?"

Shinichi snorted again.

"Facing me, just be the real Kaito Kuroba. If you want to work with me, don't you think it's the only way?"

Kaito turned to look directly at the spot on the wall where he was certain that there was a hidden camera, smirking.

"From now on, it's likely that I'm to be supervised 24/24, cooperation you say? A man can only dream."

"Yeah right, I'm observing your every move, Kaito Kuroba. But to cooperate or not, in one month, the decision is yours to make." – With that, Shinichi hang up.

At least one thing was certain.

Kaito Kuroba had surely caught the attention of Shinichi Kudo.

.

The third floor of the Kudo headquarters, the coffee "Poirot", the destination of many famous people in Tokyo. Refined, luxurious, exquisite, peaceful in the middle of the crowded city, isolated from the liveliness. Everyday, the number of customers visiting surely proved its quality.

Getting down to "Poirot" around 2 p.m., ordering a slight meal including a chocolate cake and a glass of chocolate as well, Kaito felt kind of comfortable.

"Kuroba-san? You seem free, don't you?" – Kaito looked up only to see a beautiful Ran Mouri – "I'm not bothering you, am I?"

"Nah, sit down." – Kaito smiled, then intended to order her a piece of cake.

"I already ate." – Ran smiled gently – "You sure seem to be a fan of chocolate."

"Yeah, gives me lots of energy." – Kaito leaned back into the chair, staring directly into those clear, shining eyes of Ran Mouri. From what he could tell, she seemed to be a strong yet gentle woman. The more he looked, the more he was reminded of…

Aoko…

"I heard that Shinichi let you join the directors' board, after only such a short time since you two met… I'm certain you're the first one." – Ran smiled, a gentle smile as always.

"So, you come to congratulate me?" – Kaito asked in amusement.

"It's something, isn't it?"

"You and Kudo-san… You two seem close, don't you?" – Kaito asked in curiosity.

Ran seemed a little hesitant, but she answered anyway.

"Uhmm… We are lovers." – then she smiled again, trying to divert the conversation onto another topic – "What about you? Found any one interesting?"

"Yeah, but what a pity, she's already taken by Kudo-san." – Kaito grinned, then frowned – "I'm not bothering you, am I?"

Ran smiled as she raised her hands in defence.

"No, no. It is a pleasure to hear that from you."

Then she sighed.

"Shinichi… He is surely a natural women-magnet. A deadly charm, making women want to get close to him, though… Luckily he is too oblivious that he would never realize someone is in love with him unless that person shove a "I love you" right in his face, and not many women dare to do that." – stopping for a brief moment, she continued – "It's been 4 years since we're engaged. I know he is such a workaholic… Well not to that extent but he tends to be engrossed in his work that he naturally neglects everything else…"

"Why are you telling me this?" – Kaito asked calmly.

"You ask me first… Besides, I want to say it. I feel so…comfortable around you. And it's not like it's a bad thing."

Kaito smiled.

"I believe the wedding will happen."

"Kuroba-san, you really are interesting. You keep that role of a calm outsider sucessfully all the time. What could make you interested? What kind of person would catch your attention?"

"You can."

"You're really nice." – Ran stood up – "I have to go now, talk to you later. Really, Shinichi is really nice to everyone."

Kaito waited until Ran had turned away before shaking his head, mumbling to himself. 'Only you would think that.'

Kaito stood up as well as he called the waiter for the receipt.

"13 000 yen, sir."

Kaito gave him 20 000.

"Keep the change."  
"Thank you very much, sir."

As he picked up his vest, his cell phone rang. He answered, hearing a cold voice from over the line.

"Kaito Kuroba? Why haven't you reached me after having arrived in Tokyo for such a long time?"

Glancing around, Kaito lowered his voice as he quickly walked out of the coffee.

"Currently I'm being watched no less than 18 hours a day, moreover, besides cell phone and toilet, I can't think of anywhere without observing devices. You will have to wait."

"Damn, that Kudo, he dares to do that? Showing no respect."

"Maybe he got tired of being messed with. Well, we have to bear with it. Don't act spontaneously."

"Found any information?"

"Yes, but I'm still examining. Have to find the weakest spot."

"How much, do you think, that he obtains from the black market?"

"Not as much as a half, but nearly. Otherwise he wouldn't have been that famous in the business area."

"Just as I thought, he has connections with the government. Don't worry, we will take care of this. Wait until we give him a final blow, maybe he will have to turn to you, begging for help."

"Just act according to the conditions. The two of you had better not do anything stupid."

"Kuroba, the President really trusts you, don't let him down."

Kaito sighed before replying.

"I know, Vodka. Tell Gin not to act on his own."


	8. Chapter 8

Taking the elevator up to his office, Kaito asked as soon as he walked through the door.

"Suzuki-san, when is usually the meeting of the directors' board?"

"Around the 19th every month, Kuroba-sama."

"Oh, ok, thanks."

"No problem. Do you want some coffee?"

"No, thanks. I've had enough for today."

Sonoko laughed.

"Ok then, call me if you need anything."

Sitting on the chair, Kaito hesitated for a while before deciding to use the interior line, calling some Kudo guy.

"I'm Kaito here, I want to ask something."

"Since when have you been so formal to me?" – Shinichi's voice seemed teasing.

"My office is not in the hallway, is it really necessary to install even more cameras?"

"What do you want?" – Shinichi asked directly.

"You are such a stubborn person aren't you? Never mind."

"Fine, move to the office next to mine up here, exchange your office with Heiji."

"There's no need to do that. All I want is to remove some cameras, why waste such a room?"

"Just do it. Move up here before 5 p.m. I don't think you have much to prepare."

With that, Shinichi hung up, leaving a surprised Kaito staring at the phone in disbelief. He couldn't believe that Shinichi just did what he thought he just did.

Taking a few minutes to process the conversation, Kaito groaned before walking out of the room to call Sonoko in to help him pack. The secretary couldn't hide her obvious surprise after she heard the order.

"Right now?"

"Yeah, now."

Half past 4, Kaito saw Hattori peek his head in. Seeing Kaito still sitting on the chair, he seemed taken aback.

"Kuroba-san? You haven't left yet? Look at me, everything has been brought down here."

Kaito reluctantly stood up.

"Really sorry, having bothered you."

"What are you talking about? Altering the human resources is a normal thing. I have also switched my room for numerous times and I haven't made a complaint. At least I get to keep my job, office is not important. Let's see, this room compared to the one up there is even more convenient, good place you got here." – Hattori kept on telling jokes, his hands gestured around wildly as he looked around the room.

Suddenly he turned back to face Kaito.

"Where to sit is not important, what is important is that Kudo really appreciate you. He wants to make you – the highest ranked assistant of Fujimine, to work for him. That's his goal."

Kaito didn't seem to be affected by those words. At least not until Hattori asked.

"Do you know where Chiba and Mouri-san came from?"

Kaito snapped his eyes wide open as he stared in disbelief at the young man in front of him. It took him a while before he hesitantly spoke up.

"…Fujimine?"

"Smart. Therefore we are not enemies anyway."

Kaito would never have thought the previous team Fujimine sent was so good. All those times and he had never noticed that Ran and Chiba once worked for Fujimine. Looked like that old man wasn't only interested in competing but also…taming Shinichi Kudo.

That made Kaito even more…confused than before. After getting betrayed by so many efficient assistants, what made him think that Kaito was his final weapon? He was definitely not a beautiful lady as Ran Mouri, not to mention his personality made him…impossible to control. Guessed that he assumed Kaito was determined enough to not betray him so easily.

Until he reached the highest floor of the building – Shinichi Kudo's floor, Kaito wasn't as displeased with the young man's rearrangement as before. Everything has its own advantages and disadvantages. Shinichi was also taking a risk there. On one hand he could keep an eye on Kaito, but on the other hand, who knew what trick Kaito might pull on him? They were both losing their freedom there, and to be honest, Shinichi was at a disadvantage.

Realizing that the two luxurious offices were only separated by a normal wall, with a door in the middle, only a second to get from this room to the other, Kaito was clearly amused.

Kaito couldn't help staring with interest at Shinichi as he crossed the front line. Blue, no, deep cerulean eyes that couldn't hide the intelligence and – Kaito admitted – danger and stubborness.

"Are you satisfied with the files Suzuki gave you?"

"Having to move up and down right from the very first day, how do I finish?"

Ignoring that clear teasing in Kaito's voice, Shinichi only snorted as he sat down on the sofa.

"I don't care where you're from or who sent you, once you're here you have to work for Kudo with all you've got. Do anything you want, investigate or anything, if you have the ability."

Shinichi really had the ability to overpower people, however that didn't work with Kaito.

"I completely work for Kudo."

"You'd better be" – no sooner had he finished his sentence than he took out his cell phone – "Yes?"

Shinichi's emotions disappeared along with every word from the other line. His eyebrow wrinkled together, his eyes narrowed… Kaito raised his eyebrow in amusement as he could sense some fighting coming.

From the beginning to the end, Shinichi only said "I'm coming."

Looked like Shinichi got bothered. Which made Kaito a little annoyed as someone was faster than him.

Shinichi's footsteps suddenly came to a halt at the door separating the 2 offices as he turned to glance at Kaito. Without a word, Kaito stood up and followed him.

It made Kaito wonder, though. Shinichi knew Kaito was his opponent, and yet he still let him get close to him. Kaito snorted mentally. If this was the old trick to make him believe that Shinichi trusted him, then sorry, Kaito Kuroba was not that easy to be taken in.

Sitting in the passenger's seat, Kaito observed Shinichi's driving speed. He followed the rules perfectly, average speed and always followed the traffic lights.

Getting to the hospital, Shinichi talked to the police in person. He also helped dispersing the crowd of news reporter that had just gathered. A street fight with more than 10 people injured, but Kaito didn't know until the next day that no newspaper or TV programmes publicized the news, even the police didn't send anymore officers to investigate, another proof of the power of the Kudo group.

An assistant was reporting the whole story to Shinichi, he seemed clearly angered.

"Kudo-sama, it was the Snake gang. They saw that the area was having some troubles so they attacked us by surprise at the bar. That was so despicable…"

Shinichi cut him off, his voice full of reassurance.

"I have been informed of everything. What I want to know is how many people were injured in total?"

"A total of 16. They are so despicable, taking us by surprise in the middle of the day. One got broken ribs, 3 got head injuries, another had a broken leg, the rest are not really serious but we don't know if any after-effect will be left. Everything has been arranged according to your order, the best doctors were called for and their receipts have been paid."

Kaito couldn't help letting a smile showing on his face. A nice boss, taking good care of his employees, he thought.

Shinichi frowned.

"Hmm, guess we have to teach them a lesson."

Kaito then diverted his gaze towards Takagi and moved closer to him, whose right arm was bandaged.

"How on earth did you get involved?"

He laughed it off.

"Normal things to inferiors like us."

"Shut up, be serious."

Takagi then spoke calmly as if it was nothing.

"The Kudo group, through the government, received a contract to build a large villadom here in Tokyo. For someone like Shinichi Kudo, being experienced in dealing within the black market, he took advantage of the situation and soon took over the surrounding areas, falling out with a number of gangs who were currently in charge there. All the casinos belonging to Snake's gang were affected as well, but they have been quite notorious recently. They don't like Kudo, so they saw this as a reason to attack the bar of the Kudo group. The bar wasn't supposed to be opened in the afternoon, but the employees stopped by anyway, just as they barged in."

Waiting for Takagi to finish, Kaito asked again.

"Why were you there?"

"I just wanted to talk to an old friend, never thought I was so unlucky."

"So you know Chiba?" – Kaito knew that Chiba ran the whole bar.

"Heh, I would never have thought. He is such a lucky guy, he wasn't there at the moment, only after we had been beaten up did he show up, he must be repairing the damages right now."

"You never told me you knew Chiba."

"You found out anyway, didn't you?" – Takagi grinned at Kaito. Seeing Kaito still indifferent, he sighed before confessing – "To be honest, I worked with him while we were still in the US, so I somehow understand him. I just wanted to talk to him for a while, also…to find out why such a loyal person like him betrayed boss. Don't tell me…you aren't curious?"

Kaito actually wasn't as curious as Takagi as he knew, curiosity kills the cat. Takagi was the perfect example. Kaito raised his eyebrows.

"I should introduce you to work for the National Geographic Magazine, you working here is such a waste of talent."

Takagi grinned as he elbowed Kaito with his uninjured arm.

Picking a moment when nobody noticed, Kaito sneaked outside to call Vodka.

"Investigate the Snake gang for me."

Vodka seemed to have had the knowledge as he answered almost immediately.

"They are a group of real gangsters. Even I should take caution facing them."

"They are aiming at Kudo at the moment. If we let them be, it might not be beneficial to us."

"Huh? Since when?"

"There has just been a fight at Kudo's bar, due to the fact that Kudo took over Snake's territory."

"You don't think that we can work with Snake?"

"No, collaborate with them is too dangerous. At least, I think there might be some weakness that was exposed during this conflict. I don't believe that Kudo didn't bribe to those in the government. They can't get away with this, just wait and see."

"I understand. Just urge the government to look into this. The Kudo group will soon fall. That Kudo Shinichi will have to go back to boss."  
Kaito finally found out that Fujimine's aim was to make Shinichi Kudo lose his company. Which didn't surprise him much, actually. Once the old man had run out of patience, he destroyed.

Maybe overpower was not such a good idea. Fact was, Shinichi's revenge didn't quite go on according to plan. Even though Snake's gang was taken by surprise, their leaders were not there. It seemed that they were well-organized and their actions were well-calculated.

What both Kaito and Shinichi didn't expect was that, their bad lucks came so soon. Shinichi was the main target, but he dragged Kaito along with him.

It goes without saying that even with high security and bodyguards all the time cannot ensure that the life of a person is 100% protected, not to mention Shinichi always had the habit of traveling alone. Shinichi had stopped sending his people to follow Kaito, but if he still had, then they wouldn't have fallen into such a situation.

The fourth night from the attack, Kaito left the headquarters. He had just reached the parking lot when he ran into Shinichi. The two of them just glared at each other, without a single word or even a nod, just like 2 complete stranger, they got into their respective cars and started the engines. Shinichi was heading for his room at the hotel, while Kaito intended to go back to Shinichi's mansion where Shinichi had arranged for him.

They still had to go on the same road for a while, though. Shinichi was ahead, Kaito followed. Shinichi had no intention of leaving Kaito way behind, and Kaito didn't intend to catch up with him either. The incident took part in merely a blink of an eye, when suddenly lights turned up in front of them, making them dazzled. It seemed like someone blocked them on purpose.

Kaito lowered the window to take a look when he saw Shinichi's car was surrounded by a number of motorcycles. With the deafening noise of the engines, those men looked like gangsters. Kaito didn't have any difficulities figuring out that they were from Snake's gangs.

A huge guy came towards Kaito's car, rudely spoke as he hit on the car.

"You'd better get lost if you want us to spare your life, otherwise you lose both your life AND your car!"

"What do you want to do with my boss?" – Kaito asked back calmly, quickly regretted afterwards. He never regretted, considered that he tried.

"Damn, you dare to admit your acquaintance?"

Quickly, Kaito was surrounded as well. The huge guy tried to drag Kaito out of his car but he didn't realize Kaito's strength, so he couldn't drag him out. Kaito also smirked and with a snap of his finger, smoke soon engulfed the man and when it dissipated, that man was left in only his boxers. This angered him even more, leading to him hitting Kaito on the head with his gun.  
"Get out, or would you rather receive a bullet?"

Kaito finally decided to get out, since he felt that the guy wasn't just threatening.

His arms were immediately tightly tied behind his back with rope. He could also hear the men swearing at Shinichi, some even gave Shinichi a few punches. Kaito was then pushed towards Shinichi, and Kaito could clearly see that Shinichi didn't like those punches. But 10 guns were pointed at them, they couldn't do anything much.

As a matter of fact, Kaito could have escaped. But strangely even to himself, he didn't want to. Somehow, he felt as if he wanted to experience this with Shinichi.

"Decided to join me?" – Shinichi muttered, low enough so that only Kaito could hear clearly.

"You are not having all the fun to your own." – Kaito smirked and took a glance at Shinichi, seeing him also smirk back.


End file.
